The Book of the Serpent
by o D a w n o
Summary: Deacon Frost finds a way to become lord of the Vampires ... through a mortal's blood OC. PreBlade 1 you could say. OCs, alternate plotline, etc. WARNING: Rated M, for mature readers only.
1. I Introduction

"Vampire blood not in a vampire ... the name of Drake in their title ... they will have no lust until the exchange??"

Deacon Frost slammed shut the ancient book that he was reading. After months of searching he had found it and at no small cost. It was the Book of the Serpent: the book that would guarantee him ascendancy to Lord of the Vampires. But upon opening it, all he found was a bunch of baffling sentence fragments and ciphers. He was in no mood to play games or solve riddles. The ringing of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts.

- "Yeah?"

- "Master, am I bothering you?"

- "You've been bothering me lately, Clara."

- "I'll have a present for you tonight. I'll even deliver her myself. I hope you'll be pleased," she said before hanging up.

"I hope this helps to fix my fuckup," thought Clara. About half a year ago, Clara made a blunder that nearly cost her life, as well as the life of Deacon Frost and countless other vampires. With her natural red hair and green, cat-like eyes, she had been a favorite of his. But after her mistake, she had stopped being Deacon's lover.

"But then again he's been preoccupied for the past few months; maybe he's not even mad at me anymore. But I'll go through with this, just in case."

The sound of footsteps interrupted Clara from her musings as her colleague appeared. She had been working with Angela Ekard for the past few weeks. Angela and Clara quickly became friends. "Who could resist not wanting to buddy up with someone that hot?" thought Clara. Angela was of average height, with a slim figure that was voluptuous in all the right places. She had hazel eyes that were light brown and green, with chestnut brown mid-length hair set against a lightly tanned, healthy face. Angela was an orphan, and as far as Clara knew, the only family she had was her older brother Alan. Clara enjoyed working with Angela, who was funny, intelligent, and had a friendly, easygoing personality.

"What are you doing after work tonight?" asked Clara.

"Homework, of course," was the answer from Angela.

"Listen, it's my friend's birthday party and you should come with me. It'll be fun. He owns this really cool club downtown. All work and no play make Angela a dull girl."

Angela had to laugh at Clara because she knew it was true. She hadn't gone out to a club or bar in weeks, and frankly, she needed a night of fun. "All right, I'll go …"

- - - - -

Angela walked out of her bedroom, meeting Clara who was waiting in the living room.

"So how do I look?" she asked her. Angela was wearing a lacy, black tank-top that flaunted her breasts and tailored to her great figure, as well as skinny jeans and flats.

"Tasty…" replied Clara with a smile as Angela shrugged into a cropped leather jacket. They got into Clara's car and drove to Club Tempest.

- - - - -

Deacon Frost joined Clara, who was lounging on a couch with a group of people while watching Angela dance solo a few yards away.

"Is that her?" he asked, looking at Angela moving skillfully to the music. Clara nodded and Deacon asked her "How old is she?" "20" was the reply.

Angela continued to dance, aware that something was strange about this place. It was the people; they made her feel as if she was different from them, that they were monitoring her and that they had their eyes glued to her. And that one guy, that sexy guy with the piercing eyes, he had been watching her from various places in the club for the past half hour. "Must be the booze talking," she mused. He was sitting with Clara now and Clara was motioning for her to come join them.

"Have I done well?" asked Clara. "Yes, now get lost," Deacon ordered as Angela approached the two. Clara moved toward Angela and whispered a few things in her ear before leaving her with Deacon.

"So you're the birthday boy, huh?" asked Angela. "What?" shouted Deacon, although he could hear her perfectly well. "Listen let's go somewhere quieter to talk."


	2. II God Won't Help You Now

Chapter 2: God Won't Help You Now

Angela let Deacon take her wrist and lead her through the dancing masses, up a flight of stairs and into a dimly lit corridor. "Your hands are freezing," she mumbled. He let go of her wrist as she walked beside him. "So I hear a little accent, what part of the world are you from, sweetheart?" he asked her. "A tiny little country in eastern Europe that no one's ever hear of," answered Angela with a smile. Deacon Frost found that he was smirking despite himself.

They continued to chitchat about all the normal, unimportant things. As they talked, Deacon let his eyes roam over her body, the way her clothes fit her in all the right places, the way her top showed off her ample breasts. No, he wouldn't kill her, he decided; he would turn her into a vampire instead. He sniffed the air and noticed her blood had a distinct smell, he couldn't quite describe it but it smelled different. It was almost … sweet, hypnotic, and not the usual coppery scent. This will be interesting...

Angela found herself oddly drawn to Deacon. He was definitely sexy, but there was something different about him, although she could not quite put her finger on what that was. They walked through endless hallways and corridors, each one looking like the other, "It's like a maze," thought Angela. She couldn't even feel the vibrations of the bass music thumping below anymore.

They finally reached a door that Angela guessed was their destination all along. Deacon opened it and let her go ahead of him. Angela did so and saw a very lavishly decorated bedroom, with a wooden four-poster bed decorated with green silk sheets and canopy. There was also an elegant settee in matching colors as well as lamp tables with bedside lamps and candles. She quickly got the picture. "Ahh no, I'm really not that type of girl…" she trailed off when Deacon started to kiss her.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, kissing her intensely while letting his hands glide up and down her back and hips; he was amazed at how she seemed to fit perfectly to his body. Angela closed her eyes and opened her mouth to him, letting his tongue play with hers while she moved her hands over his chest and gripped his steely shoulders. Deacon let his kisses trail down to Angela's throat where he relished in the feel of her blood pumping beneath his lips. Angela felt his hard member press at her stomach. "Wait," she managed to tell him breathlessly but he brought his mouth back to her swollen lips again and led them to the bed. He pulled off his shirt before pushing her lightly on her back and joining her on the bed.

Deacon straddled Angela and moved his hands to her breasts, cupping them through her shirt before ripping her jacket off and her top apart. Before she had a chance to protest he slid his hands over her breasts, and teased her nipples until they turned hard. He lowered himself down to her level and nipped at her ear, making her shudder with delight. He ran his hands over her belly, reveling in the soft, supple skin. "You're mine," he whispered almost inaudibly as his fangs protracted and he lazily dragged them towards her throat. Angela felt something very sharp glide down her neck and looked to see a trail of blood. She let out a gasp and pushed against Deacon's chest. She saw his fangs glisten with her blood in the dim light.

"What…are you?" she managed to say. "I'm the un-fucking-dead," he told her, before getting back on top of her and licking at the blood on her neck. Desperate, Angela reached to her right and felt a heavy lamp that she was barely able to grip. With all her strength, she aimed it at Deacon where it connected to his skull with a sickening thud.

Angela let out a small pant before pushing the now unconscious Deacon off her, sprung off the bed, and bolted out the door. She ran with a million thoughts racing through her mind, not knowing neither which direction she came from or which direction she was going. After a few seconds, Deacon sat up, his vision quickly sharpening. He looked down at the bloody lamp and thought it was strange that he felt no pain; instead, he felt a sort of powerful heat running through his veins. Before he knew it, he was on his feet, following Angela's scent. He stalked after her, his mind and body now completely focused on her. He saw a glimpse of Angela ahead of him, her hair behind her, her breasts bouncing with every step and a sort of primitive urge overtook him. He caught up with her in an almost pathetically short amount of time.

Deacon lunged at her and caught her by her hair. He pulled her back as she screamed from the pain. "God help me," she yelped, the fear nearly overtaking her. "God won't help you now," he told her. While holding her tight against his chest, with her back to him, he started to lick the blood that was still dripping from the nips he gave her earlier. He dragged her back to the room as she struggled against him. "I can't believe he's so strong," she thought.

Deacon Frost pushed her violently against the bed, where her head made contact with the headboard. Incapacitated, she felt Deacon tear off her jeans and panties and watched with blurry vision as he removed his own pants and boxers. He tore the cable out of the lamp that she had struck with him and got on top of her on the bed. He tied her hands together and then tied the cable through a groove in the headboard above her. Deacon positioned himself in front of her and wrapped her legs around him. He looked down at the vision before him: Angela was on her back, breathing quickly, her skin glowing from her run, her hair now untamed. Deacon had trouble keeping himself from ravaging her at the moment, his lust was hardly contained. However, he decided to play with her a little.

He inserted his index finger inside her and marveled at her tightness. Angela sucked in her breath and shut her eyes. She was having trouble keeping control of herself as he was prodding her like that. "Open your eyes," he ordered her. She slowly opened her eyes and said, "Please…please don't." Deacon merely scoffed at her and said, "You know how many women would love to be in your position right now?" He inserted his middle finger inside of her as well and continued pumping until he felt her wetness pool around his fingers.

Angela felt her release was coming but fought against it with every fiber of her being. Just as she was about to come, Deacon quit his fingering and positioned himself at her entrance. Angela looked at his eight-inch cock and once again started fighting at her restraints but to no avail. He slowly inserted his hard-on inside of her. He moaned as he felt her body strain against him. He stopped after a few inches as he felt a barrier. A puzzled expression appeared on his face for a second before he realized she was a virgin. "I think I should send Clara a muffin basket to tell her thank you," he thought and smiled at his joke.

He looked down at her and she looked away in embarrassment. He chuckled and said, "This'll hurt." Angela shrieked as in a swift move, Deacon penetrated her and buried himself in her up to his hilt. At the same time, he dug his fangs completely into her neck. Angela screamed at the dual pain. Deacon continued to suck massive amounts of her blood while thrusting in and out of her. Angela's vision quickly blurred before she passed out.

…


End file.
